


Of black cats and golden dragons

by DaddyLuthor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Combat Training, Daddy Kink, Definitely OOC, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Smut, Straight Filth, Yang is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuthor/pseuds/DaddyLuthor
Summary: Most people assume that Yang is the top. I mean, she’s more aggressive and more outgoing with her sexuality while Blake is well, Blake, an often quiet and reserved girl who has better things to do. But let’s just say I’m a sucker for the unexpected, and Yang is a sucker for Blake (pun totally intended).





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY unfortunately or it'd be even gayer

“There will be times that you must fight enemies without the assistance of your weapons, so it is essential that you are trained in hand-to-hand combat as well. That is what we will be covering for the next 2 weeks,” Glynda stated decisively. “I will need two volunteers.”

The large arena style classroom stayed mostly quiet, save for one small squeal of excitement followed by a hand shooting up into the air.

“Yes, Nora, step forward.”

“Yes!” Nora cheered happily, quickly moving from her seat to stand near the professor.

“And who wishes to face Ms. Valkyrie?” Glynda asks, eyes scanning the rows of seats.

“Blake will do it,” Yang suddenly announced, a smirk on her face directed at the black-haired girl.

Blake’s eyes slowly drifted up from her book to peer over it at her girlfriend before turning to Glynda.

“No thanks.”

“Oh, come on kitty cat, you don’t need to be scared. I don’t bite,” Nora chimed in.

“You’re lucky I like you Nora or else I’d hit you for calling me that,” Blake said, setting her book down and turning to Yang. “And you’re lucky we’re in public or else you’d be in a lot of trouble,” she whispered before making her way to the front of the class.

Yang had to stop herself from squirming.

“Right, with that settled, there are only two rules: No weapons and no semblances allowed. I want you students to have the skills and strength to fight without having to rely on them,” Glynda said. “I will give you two a few minutes to change out of your school uniforms before we start.”

Nora saluted her professor with a huge smile on her face before walking back into the locker room while Blake just rolled her eyes before following her.

A few minutes later, Blake and Nora both emerged from the locker room in more workout appropriate clothing. Hot pink running shorts and a white crop top for Nora, typical, and black boxing shorts featuring her emblem and a dark purple sports bra for Blake that showed off her toned stomach.

Blake caught Yang’s gaze and the blonde flushed when her girlfriend sent her a suggestive wink, like she knew exactly what she was doing to Yang.

“Alright ladies, surrender your weapons,” Glynda said.

Nora and Blake each walked back to their team. Nora handed Magnhild to Pyrrha with a request to “keep her safe”. Blake ignored Yang and instead leaned over her to hand Gambol Shroud to Weiss, giving the blonde a good view of her chest. Yang gulped.

After both girls had returned to the platform, Glynda pressed a few buttons on her tablet, bringing up Blake and Nora’s aura levels on the large screens.

“Remember to gauge your aura every time you fight and adjust your tactics accordingly. You’ll be fighting until one of you taps out or your aura dips too low to safely continue,” Glynda states before pressing one more button. Blake and Nora both take a ready stance as a countdown timer begins.

3…

2…

1…

Nora is first to strike, swinging at Blake with her left arm, which Blake deflects and then with her right, which Blake also pushes away before she spins into a kick that Nora ducks under. Nora jabs at Blake’s chest and the cat Faunus blocks it with crossed arms, causing her to slide back from the force of the hit.

From her place in the seats, Yang holds her breath, focusing a little too intently on the way Blake’s muscles move under her skin.

The girls run at each other and Nora jumps into a tornado kick which Blake catches on her arms and pushes back causing Nora to stumble. Blake takes advantage and rushes forward into a strong right hook, sending Nora flying.

Nora composes herself and the girls circle each other. Nora goes for a superman punch with her left arm but Blake blocks it. Nora goes for a high kick and Blake ducks under it before dodging a spinning back kick with a cartwheel. Before Blake can fully stand back up, Nora swings, her fist connecting with Blake’s face sending her falling backwards.

Both girls rush forward again and get locked together, both pushing against each other’s arms.

“Having fun yet kitty cat?” Nora jokes.

Blake just smirks before kicking Nora’s legs out from under her, sending her falling to the floor.

“Come on Blake!”

“You got this Blake!”

“Go Nora!”

Cheers come from members of team RWBY and JNPR but Yang stays silent, panties flooding as she drinks in every second of the show Blake is putting on.

Nora scrambles to her feet and rushes at Blake, her fist raised but Blake flips over Nora landing behind her. Nora swings around and uppercuts Blake who spins in the air to land on her feet. Blake pushes off the ground to launch at Nora and punches her in the stomach, sending her flying up before her fist connects again, shoving her into the ground.

A loud buzzer sounds, indicating the end of the match.

“Uhhhh,” Nora groans incoherently. “I’ll need a minute.”

“Congratulations Ms. Belladonna, you are the winner of today’s match,” Glynda says, walking back out onto the platform.

Blake walks over to Nora and helps her off the floor.

“You okay Nora?” Blake asks.

“You bet, you just caught me by surprise is all,” Nora defends jokingly with a smile.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Blake teases.

“Well I suppose that’s enough excitement for one day. Class dismissed.”

As the rest of the class packs up their things and shuffles from the class, teams JNPR and RWBY approach their teammates.

“That was a heck of a fight Blake,” Jaune comments in awe.

“Agreed, I had no idea you could fight like that,” Pyrrha adds.

“I can’t take all the credit. Yang’s been teaching me some of her techniques,” Blake says.

“Well we’ll see you guys later, I need a nap… or pancakes,” Nora says dreamily.

Goodbyes are exchanged between RWBY and JNPR before the latter left the room, leaving team RWBY alone and Yang finally speaks up.

“Blake would you mind helping me with some, uhhh, studying for Port’s class?” The blonde asks, not making eye contact and trying to sound casual.

It didn’t work.

“Of course babe,” Blake smirks. “What are you two up to after this?” She asks Weiss and Ruby.

“I actually have another class in...” Ruby checks the time and her eyes widen. “10 minutes! Gotta go bye!” she says in a rush before using her semblance to disappear from the room in a cloud of petals.

“She’s a dolt,” Weiss says conclusively. “But to answer your question: Winter is in town, so we are meeting for lunch soon so I better be going as well,” Weiss finishes, giving her teammates a wave before also leaving.

Blake turns to Yang with a smirk.

“How’d you like the show, princess?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

Blake raised a single eyebrow and that’s all it took. Yang looked sheepish before leaning in to whisper in Blake’s ear.

“I’m sorry daddy. Can we please go back to the room? I need you so bad.” 

Blake had never walked faster.

 


	2. The fun part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been very busy lately but I was determined to finish it for ya'll. Hope you enjoy.

The door to their dorm had barely even shut before Blake spoke.

“Strip. Then on your knees,” she said, her voice low and leaving no room for argument.

Yang obediently removed all her clothes as fast as she could before kneeling in the center of the room, looking up at Blake with lust and excitement.

“What you did in class today was selfish, princess,” Blake started, moving around the blonde slowly, looking her up and down appreciatively. “Making me go up and fight in front of everyone just so you could get a free show.”

  
“You’re just such a good fighter and you look so hot doing it. I couldn’t help myself,” Yang said, practically drooling at the memory.

“Thank you, baby,” Blake said with a small smile, the praise warming her heart, but she quickly snapped back into her role. “But you know I have to punish you now, don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Yang agreed, not sounding the least bit upset.

“Bend over the bed.”

Yang stood up slowly and made a move towards the bed before Blake’s voice stopped her.

“Wait,” Blake commanded. “I have some things I want to add.”

Yang squeezed her thighs together to get some kind of relief as Blake walked over to her desk and pulled out some items from a drawer. Blake walked back to Yang and took a second to run her hands along the miles of soft, exposed skin in front of her. Yang sighed happily.

“Since today I had to surrender my weapon and fight without it, I want you to surrender your senses. That means no touching,” Blake grabbed Yang’s wrists, moving them behind her back so she could secure them together with the pair of handcuffs. “No looking,” The black haired girl slipped a silk tie over Yang’s eyes and tied it tight behind her head. “And no talking,” Blake finished, tearing a piece of duct tape from the roll, the sound causing Yang’s breath to hitch, and placing it over the brawler’s mouth. “Are you okay baby?” Blake asked, wanting to make sure before continuing.

Yang could only manage a low moan and an enthusiastic nod. An evil smirk spread across Blake’s face.

“Perfect.” Blake took a step back. “Now, bend over the bed.”

Yang was thankful that the bed was only a few feet away because without her eyes or hands, she was left to slowly feel her away across the floor with her feet. When she felt the bed hit her knees, she slowly lowered her upper body to the soft mattress, feeling Blake’s eyes on her every step of the way. Yang pushed her ass into the air, wiggling invitingly, trying to get a rise out of Blake.

Blake quickly moved to stand behind Yang, giving her a swift slap on her ass, making Yang yelp behind the gag.

“I know what you’re trying to do Yang and it won’t work,” Blake said giving her girl another slap. “After the stunt you pulled in class it seems I need to remind you that you belong to me, you do as I say, not the other way around.” Another slap. “I control your pleasure, is that clear?”

Yang nodded quickly, her thighs slick already. She just hoped Blake would have mercy and just fuck her.

Blake once again took a step back from her girlfriend, this time stripping herself. First the t-shirt she threw on after class, then the sports bra she trained in. From her position on the bed, Yang could hear the tell-tale sounds of fabric rustling and she whined at not being able to see Blake’s body as it was exposed and Blake chuckled darkly.

“Something wrong princess?”

All she got in response was muffled words and moans.

“That’s what I thought,” Blake said before finishing her task and removing her last piece of clothing, her training shorts. Her erection was finally released and Blake let out a groan of satisfaction.

Yang squirmed trying to get Blake’s attention and some relief to the fire pooling in her belly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Blake said softly, running her hand down Yang’s back before stopping on her soaked core. “Are you ready baby?” Blake asked as she started rubbing slow circles on Yang’s clit bringing out quiet whimpers.

Yang clenched and moaned at the idea of finally being filled and once again nodded her consent.

Blake positioned herself at Yang’s entrance and slowly pushed the head in, moaning in appreciation of the wet warmth gripping her dick. Yang was going crazy as Blake pulled the tip out and pushed it back in over and over and over, but it wasn’t enough, for either of them, and Blake sought to fix that. In one swift motion, Blake thrust forward and buried her cock completely in Yang’s wet pussy, making the Faunus let out a loud groan while Yang arched her back and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Blake immediately set a brutal pace, slamming into Yang with all her strength and speed as they both let out strings of expletives, moans, and screams.

Blake reaches around in front of her to remove the piece of tape covering Yang’s mouth.

“How does that feel baby girl?”

“S-s-so good, you’re so big. Please don’t stop daddy,” Yang whined.

“Are you gonna cum soon? You gonna cum all over daddy’s cock?” Blake asked as she continued pounding into Yang

“Yesss!” Yang said, trailing off into a scream as she clenched around Blake causing her to groan deeply.

“Hmmmm, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet baby,” Blake said condescendingly as she slowed her hips to a stop and pulled out.

“Nooo!” Yang pleaded in frustration. “Please keep fucking me daddy, I need your dick.”

“You need it? Then beg for it like a good slut.”

“Please daddy, I’ll do whatever you want, just please fuck me! I need you inside me!” Yang begged.

Blake didn’t respond, instead she untied the blindfold over Yang’s eyes and unlocked the cuffs around her wrists.

“Get on your knees and suck me off to prove that you deserve to cum.”

Yang eagerly pushed herself off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of her daddy, mouth watering as she finally got to see her prize. Blake looked down into Yang’s lust darkened eyes and had to will herself from blowing her load right then and there.

“May I daddy? Please?” Yang asked, licking her lips.

Blake only fisted her hands in Yang’s beautiful blonde hair and pushed her towards her cock and Yang happily got to work.

Yang wasted no time, taking Blake’s entire length down her throat in one motion, looking up into Blake’s eyes as her nose brushed her stomach.

“Holy fuck,” Blake groaned, breaking the heated gaze as her eyes slipped shut in pleasure.

Yang messily bobbed her head up and down, running her tongue along the underside of Blake’s dick with every stroke and basking in the erotic sounds she drew from her girlfriend.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” Blake praised, softly guiding Yang’s head with her hands. “You’re daddy’s little slut, aren’t you? My good girl. You love being tied up and on your knees for me, don’t you?”

Yang pulled her head back, breathless.

“Yes daddy, I’m your slut, no one else’s,” Yang said, leaning back in to suck on the tip of Blake’s dick.

“That’s right princess,” Blake moaned, pushing herself further into Yang’s mouth.

Yang pulled back once again, making Blake groan slightly at the loss of the wet heat.

“I want you to fuck my throat. Use my mouth to make yourself cum,” Yang’s voice was husky with lust as she spoke. “Please daddy?”

Blake, in her defense, did pause for a moment to remind herself that she was supposed to be punishing Yang, but the desire the fuck her senseless (unsurprisingly) won out.

The black-haired Faunus gripped Yang’s hair in one hand, pushing her cock head past her lips and straight down her throat, not stopping until she bottomed out.

“You feel so good around me,” Blake moaned. “I’m gonna cum down your throat and you better swallow every drop.”

Yang moaned deeply around the dick in her mouth, the vibrations sending fire up Blake’s spine.

“Fuck, Yang. I’m gonna cum,” Blake whined, quickly losing her composure as she thrusts down Yang’s throat.

Yang released Blake’s dick with a pop, quickly replacing her mouth with her hand, spit and pre-cum making her strokes fast and wet.

“Cum for me daddy,” Yang rasps, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue.

Blake’s whole body tensed and shook as she hit her peak. Ropes of hot cum shot from her dick, pooling on Yang’s tongue and quickly filling her mouth. Yang moaned happily as she swallowed it down, the last few ropes of cum painting her face.

“Gods,” Blake rasped, wishing she had her scroll to immortalize the image. “You look so hot like that, covered in my cum.”

“Glad you enjoy the view daddy,” Yang flirted. “I’m enjoying my view even more I’d bet,” she finished, gesturing with her head towards Blake’s dick, already hardening again.

“Well, I do believe you more than earned yourself that reward I promised,” Blake said, loving how her words made Yang squirm in excitement.

“How do you want me?”

“On the bed, on your back. I want to see your face when I make you cum.”

Yang helplessly clenched and whined at Blake’s words, rushing to get into the position.

  
“You took your punishment so well today baby, so I’ll let you decide,” Blake said, pumping her cock to full hardness. “Do you want me to fuck you rough and fast, or slow and sweet?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Rough and hard and fast, I want you to use me, please daddy,” Yang begged, wetness dripping down her thighs once again.

Blake smirked and leaned down for a soft kiss.

“As you wish,” she said with a wink.

The faunus brought her cock to Yang’s center, using the tip to rub circles around her clit.

“Oh gods,” Yang whimpered.

Blake shifted down to Yang’s entrance, pushing slowly in. Yang moaned long and deep as she felt inch after inch drag along her walls until their hips connected.

“What happened to fast and rough?” Yang teased, though it lost some its bite between her breathless moans.

“Yes ma’am,” Blake said with another wink.

Blake slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip in, before driving forward, burying completely inside the blonde.

“Fuck!”

Blake set a bruising pace, hips slamming into Yang’s as she quickly found a rhythm.

“I’m already close, Blake, please.”

Blake silenced her with a rough kiss, tongues quickly tangling together. Blake broke the kiss after a few moments in favor of kissing her way down Yang’s neck and chest, stopping to lavish her nipples with her tongue.

Yang was in absolute heaven. Each thrust was roughly hitting her g-spot, making her clench hard around Blake, and she was so close, she just needed a little-

“Blaaaaaake!” Yang screamed as she hit her peak, Blake’s thumb suddenly abusing her clit.

Feeling Yang’s cunt squeeze down on her and the gush of wetness she releases causes Blake to cum too, her hips stuttering to a stop and she bottoms out in the blonde, groaning deeply, her balls tightening as she dumps her seed deep inside her.

  
After a few moments, Blake collapses onto her girlfriend, both girls trying to catch their breath as the aftershocks wear off.

“That was so good,” Yang hummed happily, eyes slipping shut.

“Amazing,” Blake agreed with a smile, standing up again. “I love you Yang.”

“I love you too Blake,” Yang said, reaching up to lightly scratching Blake’s cat ears.

A dopey grin spread across the faunus’ face.

“Wanna go again?”

“You’ll have to let me recover first,” Yang laughed.

Before Blake could respond again, the dorm room swung open and Weiss strutted in.

“Hey guys, how’s the study-“

The heiress stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the sight before her: Both her gorgeous teammates completely nude, Blake still buried deep inside Yang, their bodies covered in sweat and cum, the air thick with sex.

“You two are…” Weiss trailed off.

“Uhhhh,” Yang’s brain clearly hadn’t recovered from her orgasm.

“Hey Weiss,” Blake smiled. “Wanna join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any requests or ideas you have, I love the attention ;D. Thanks for reading.


End file.
